To Love, or Not to Love
by Jay Way101
Summary: (That is the question.) Reyna is on her period, Jason and Percy are madly in love, and Aphrodite prefers Shakespeare over Disney princesses.


Up in Olympus, many Gods and Goddesses enjoyed watching the events that unfolded in both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. Usually, the Olympians with Roman children watched the demigods of Camp Jupiter. Whereas, Olympians who had Greek children watched over Camp Half-Blood. Yet, Aphrodite, ever the Shakespeare-ian matchmaker, mostly enjoyed watching demigods from both camps interacting with each other. And then making one fall in love.

It was a steaming hot day, right, smack, in the middle of June. As demigods, ghosts, and other creatures of the sort came to her with requests and questions, Reyna kept a stone cold mask in place, as usual. Leo Valdez, who was switching camps with Frank for the month (for some sort of Roman-Greek bond-thing. I don't know, don't ask) was no exception.

"Excuse me, Reyna? I...well, I just wanted to-to..."

"Stop babbling, and spit it out! Honestly. Sometimes, I can't believe you're bold enough to call yourself a Roman."

Leo winced, and even the cold Praetor realized that her words were a bit harsh. Damn. These cramps were really getting to her. Usually, a handful of jellybeans from out of the bowl were enough to hold her over until night. There, in her bed, is where she would allow herself to moan and groan, and take some mortal Midol. However, the candy was doing nothing but irritating her.

"Sorry.", Leo said softly, with downcast eyes. The Praetor felt a twang of guilt.

"Whatever. Just tell me why you're here."

"I was just wondering...:"

And, suddenly, a look of determination washed over his face. Reyna knew this could only mean one thing.

"May I take a short trip to Camp Half-Blood? I promise it's only to-"

"Make out with the son of Pluto?", Reyna snorted. "What a waste of time. Unlikely."

"We're not _making out!_", Leo hissed, a blush beginning to form.

"Please." The Praetor shot him a look that was pure disbelief. "The forest fires sort of clued both camps in."

"Yeah. Earth and fire? Not such a good idea.", agreed Jason, walking in without knocking. "Only _you_ can prevent wild fires.", he mocked, pointing his index finger at the son of Hephaestus.

"Yeah? Well, earth and fire's a better combination than _water and electricity."_

Jason rolled his eyes, but his supposed nonchalance was countered by the blush that burned on his face.

"Really?", Reyna smirked. "You and Jackson? Grace, I had thought better of you."

"Actually, it's just Jason.", Leo smirks, as the boy growls at him. "Looks like Aphrodite got another one."

"Aphrodite didn't get anyone. The son of Poseidon has yet to catch my eye, so fuck off."

"Grace?", Leo grinned. "You just used his father's _Greek_ name, again."

Both Camp Half-Blood, and Camp Jupiter knew that Romans and Greeks only used the Olympians' opposite name, when the person with the same blood meant something to them. For example, when talking to Hazel , Leo was supposed to call her father Hades, because Leo himself was Greek. But, because he was in love with Hazel's brother, Leo called her father Pluto when talking to her, as a show of affection.

Jason crossed his arms, and looked away, avoiding the topic, as Reyna snorted.

"I just came to tell you that Skippy's ready for flying."

Skippy...mmm...Skippy _peanut butter._ That was what she needed to keep from screaming, from the cramps.

"Jason, I change my mind. No flying for me. I need you to go to the Mortal world and get me some peanut butter. No, better yet, that Mortal candy, Reese's Cup."

Jason snorted. "Fine."

"You'll have to go through the Mortal entrance at Camp Half-Blood, because of the Roman-Greek exchange program."

Jason gaped, and Leo pouted.

"What? No way. There's no way I'm going all the way to-"

"What's wrong, Grace? Scared you'll run into lover-boy?", Reyna smirked.

Jason shut his mouth, and turned away at that, glaring at the wall. Leo stomped his foot in protest, and let out a whiny, "B-But, _Reyna!"_

"Fine, fine.", the Praetor said dismissively, as the son of Heptatpus' face lit up. "Jason, take him with you."

/break/

Where was the _damn_ entrance? Jason groaned, before sitting at the base of a nearby tree. The moment they had arrived at Camp Half-Blood, Leo had headed straight for Hades' cabin, taking their map with him. The guy had been in the cabin for at least half an hour, already. Jason supposed he _could_ have gone with him...but he had a feeling he wouldn't really enjoy the activities the two were partaking in. Now, if there was a certain son of Neptune, involved...dammit. He was doing it again.

Jason prayed to the Gods that this stupid crush would just disappear.

"You called, dear?"

Jason let out a surprised shout. In front of him, leaning back in what appeared to be a giant sitting chair, was none other than the love goddess, Aphrodite, sipping out of a tea cup. It seemed Jason had actually prayed to the Gods. The demigod quickly stood to his feet.

"Yeah. I, uh, wanted to discuss, um-"

"You're growing infatuation with the son of Neptune?"

Jason felt his cheeks heat up at the Goddess' knowing smirk.

"I...I wouldn't call it _infatuation_, really-"

"I would!", Aphrodite giggled. "And, I _am_ the Goddess of love, so..."

"Right, about that-"

"Oh, wait." Aphrodite interrupted him, before taking another sip from her cup. "Here comes your love."

/break/

Percy was by Jason's side in a matter of seconds, baring Riptide, and breathing heavily. He heard screams and shouts all day at Camp Half-Blood, but he hadn't heard the blond's in awhile. The noise had scared the hell out of him. Fucking crush.

"Trouble?", he asked urgently.

Before Jason could shake his head, Percy was scowling at Aphrodite.

"Oh. It's you."

"I've missed you, and your respect for authority, Jackson.", she snapped.

Percy stood tall while putting away his sword-slash-pen, but kept his mouth shut. She was still a Goddess, after all.

"Now, listen here.", Aphrodite crossed her legs, and stretched. "You two are in love."

Percy and Jason's cheeks burned red in unison. Jason locked eyes with the son of Neptune, before looking away, a smile on his face. Percy bit his bottom lip to keep from grinning. Jason Grace _liked him back._ How was this even possible? They went to two different camps, and he was Greek, while Jason was Rom-wait.

/break/

Percy crossed his arms, and glared at the love goddess, who was watching them, amused.

"What did you tell us for?"

"What are you talking about, son of Neptune?"

"Why would you tell us that...that, we, you know..."

Percy's blush deepened, but he refused to look away from the goddess, who laughed at his discomfort.

"One of you fell in love with the other. It's safe to say, that your fathers weren't to happy about that. They demanded me to remove the emotion. But that's impossible.", she snorted. "You can't remove true love."

Percy and Jason again locked eyes. Their blushes and love-sick smiles were enough to make _Aphrodite_ roll her eyes.

"Anyway, the other doesn't feel the same way. So I put him under a love spell, that ends in about...oh, I don't know...five minutes, give or take?"

/break/

Percy gaped at her, before fuming. "You _bitch."_

"Percy, calm down. You're going to offend-"

"Who gives a fuck?", the son of Neptune snapped at his crush.

"Don't you get it? I might be in love with you, and instead of letting me go around thinking you didn't feel the same way, she _made sure_ that not only would you know about my feelings, but you wouldn't feel the same way, _and_ feel awkward about it, _after_ she just announced that we were in love!"

"Or,", Jason offered, grabbing Percy's shoulder, "I could have gone through months of Hell, thinking about you nonstop, worrying about your safety, and being teased by half my camp because I call you the 'son of Poseideon' , for nothing. It sucks both ways."

Jason's hand moved from Percy's shoulder, to his cheek.

"But, right at this moment, _here and now_, we're in love, okay? I love you. So, let's make the most of..."

Jason glanced at Aphrodite, who raised an eyebrow amused, and nodded before looking back at his crush.

"Let's make the most of like three minutes, alright? I love you."

Percy felt the fight go out of him. He looked down at the ground. "I love you, too."

"Hey, now." Jason lifted the boy's chin up. "'Make the most of it', remember?"

"Right.", Percy nodded, and then Jason captured his lips in a kiss.

/break/

"Time's up!", Aphrodite cried, standing.

The two boys broke their kiss. Percy looked up with sad blue-green eyes at Jason, before looking away. Jason shuffled his feet, upset.

"Percy?"

The son of Neptune sniffed, staring at the ground.

"Just say it, Perce.", Jason sighed.

Percy, again, looked up at the taller boy, and a tear ran down his cheek. "I still love you."

Jason's face went from put-out to shocked. "W-what? Don't mess with me, Percy, I-"

"I'm not _messing_ with you!", the son of Neptune cried, the tears multiplying. "How can you even say that, you asshole? I love you, Jason Grace! I _love-"_

Suddenly, Jason pushed his crush against the tree and kissed him. Smooth lips moved against chapped, and Percy let out a moan, before pushing the taller boy off him. The son of Neptune scowled at him.

"Why would you...how could you do that? Grace, why would you mess with me like that?"

"I'm not!", Jason laughed. "I swear, I'm not!"

Percy's tears came faster now, as he felt his heart clench. He had thought at least Jason would be nice about breaking his heart.

/break/

"Beautiful!", Aphrodite praised, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. "Now, I suppose I should explain."

"Yes.", Jason growled, but could feel a smile trying to appear. "You should."

"As you know, I have a reputation for imitating the Mortal playwright, Shakespeare."

The two boys nodded, hesitantly.

"Well, you see, when the son of Neptune fell in love with you, Grace, I was ecstatic. _Ah, un-requited love."_

Percy glared at her, attempting to seem fierce, but his trembling bottom lip and wet cheeks ruined the image.

"But then you fell in love with him, as well. Which, was fine. You went to two different camps, after all. Star-crossed lovers, are also one of my favorites."

Jason snorted, smile coming back. He had figured it out. Percy, still completely lost, looked warily between the two.

"But Reyna ordering you to visit Camp Half-Blood was the last straw. You two were obviously going to cross paths one way or another, and eventually admit your love for each other. So, before your relationship went all Mortal Disney princess on me, I had to put _some_ drama in it."

Jason was grinning now, and Percy just blinked at the goddess confused. The blond looked at his crush, pure adoration shining in his eyes.

"What she mean is, she was lying. There was no love spell."

Percy tilted his head like a confused puppy, watery blue-green eyes questioning. "No love spell?"

Jason had to physically stop himself from cooing at the adorable boy. "None. She was _lying_, Percy."

The taller boy wrapped his arms around the son of Neptune's waist. "I still love you."

And Percy finally got it. He gave his crush a watery smile. "I still love you, too."

"I know.", Jason laughed. "You kind of screamed it at me in anger a few minutes ago."

Percy looked away, his wet cheeks becoming red. Jason knew Percy was strong, but when it came to messing with his emotions? Damn, did he fall apart.

"This is nauseating.", Aphrodite scoffed, standing to her feet. "Blushing and giggling is more of Piper's category.

Oh, and son of Neptune?"

Percy glanced at the love goddess, who gave him a cold smile. "You might disrespect all the other Olympians, but I think we can both agree this will be the last time you disrespect _me._ And, Cupid, I suppose. We both know exactly how to knock you down a few pegs, now don't we?"

Aphrodite rubbed her fist against her cheek, in a parody of crying.

Percy looked back down at the ground, his eyes becoming watery again. He wished he could do more than just cry, but the love goddess was right. Raise your weapon? Percy could beat you to a pulp. Play with his heart? All the son of Neptune could do was blubber like a baby. Percy felt a tear run down his cheek.

Jason clenched his hands into fists, sensing his crush's self-loathing.

"Leave him alone!"

Aphrodite scowled at him, but simply began to vanish. "As you wish, Grace."

Soon, the love goddess was only a wisp of pink and red steam. _"But only because you're protecting your love."_

And then she was gone.

/break/

A jar of peanut butter was placed on Reyna's desk, covering the files she had been going through. The Praetor looked up at Jason and Leo annoyed.

"I requested candy."

Jason shrugged. "Well, what do you suggest we do? Go all the way back to Camp Half-Blood?"

Before Reyna could order them to do exactly that, she noticed the hopeful gleam in both boys' eyes. Oh. _Oh._ Now, she understood the 'mishap'.

"Oh. My. _Gods._ Grace, you totally got some didn't you?"

"G-got some what?"

The Praetor smirked when she heard Jason mumble a few choice curse words under his breath at his obvious stuttering.

"Don't play dumb with me. You're soaking wet, and Camp Jupiter had been sunny all afternoon."

Leo began laughing in realization, as Jason shifted embarrassed.

"Yeah, so what?"

"I'll tell you what.", Leo grinned, "It was thunder storming for three hours straight over Poseidon's cabin!"

Now even Reyna laughed, as Jason glared at both of them, blushing.

"Tell me, Grace, who topped whom?"

Leo laughed louder at this, before winking at the Praetor. "I was _wondering_ why Jason was screaming for so long..."

The two couldn't catch their breath, as Jason sulked. It wasn't _his_ fault Percy gave as good as he got.

~Fin~


End file.
